1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article carriers. More specifically, the invention is an anchor for securing an attachment to a horizontally-oriented handle, such as the handle of a shopping cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to have experienced the unfortunate incident of losing small items while shopping. These items usually end up on the floor of the store where they may be stepped on, damaged or permanently lost. And even if the small item is not lost, the shopper must deal with keeping track of the items, resulting in an inconvenience for the shopper.